Cameron Clark
Cameron Clark '''is a character in Surviving High School and is on the swim team. He is known to be one of the hottest guys at Twin Branches, as many girls had a crush on him and dated him. Cameron's most notable storyline has been his crush on Sara Kessler and his relationship with Allison Applebee. '''Duration: The New Girl Season 11 - Season 2: Holiday Hearts Storylines The New Girl Cameron started attending Twin Branches when Spartan Academy merged together with it. Cameron joined the swim team, where he met Sara Kessler, who initially resented him for his status as a flirt, though befriended her. Cameron starts dating Jane Summers, however was truly in love with Sara. He, like other students from Twin Branches, was devastated to learn about her death. ''Surviving High School: The Novel'' Cameron is still a member of the swim team. He is drawn to attention by Emily Kessler, who he had very few conversations with--all of them regarding Sara. Upon learning about Sara's secret boyfriend, Emily suspects that Cameron is her secret boyfriend and confronts him about this, but Cameron explains that they never dated, that Sara was rumored to have a boyfriend, whom he was jealous of. A New Start Cameron wants to befriend Sara's sister, Emily Kessler, and Jane is worried that Cameron has a crush on Emily. Hannah, who also has a crush on Cameron, feels the same way as Jane and the two girls cause Emily to get stuck on a cliff and they leave her there. Cameron then saves Emily and opens up to her about his feelings for Sara. Cameron is furious with Hannah and Jane for what they did and they feel guilty and apologize. ''How To Be A Star'' Cameron goes on a date with Kimi Chen, which goes unsuccessfully. Troublemakers Cameron meets Allison Applebee, who he instantly bonds with, all while being in an exclusive relationship with Veronica Wadeye. He was unaware of Veronica's resentment of their new friendship until The Float, when he realized that he could've lost someone that night, and Veronica was not good for him, thus breaking up with her. Realizing his developing feelings for Allison, he asks her to the Homecoming Dance at school and she accepts. He and Allison kiss that night—that kiss being Allison's first kiss, which upon realizing, Cameron is uncomfortable with, to the point that he decides to break things off with her. Since their breakup, Cameron has avoided talking about the kiss and Allison herself with his friends. Walking in with the boys changeroom after a swim practice, Cameron calls the kiss with Allison interesting when Lee brings it up. Spencer, a close friend of Allison's who also has feelings for her, picks a fight with him for breaking her heart. Cameron holds himself back, although remains angry at how forceful he's being, because of Spencer's injured leg. He is tackled by Spencer and is shown to be concerned when he thinks that the movement hurt Spencer's leg. Relationships Romantic Interests Jane Summers Cameron and Jane date from the end of the Year 4 school year and break up before the start of the Troublemakers reboot. While Cameron had dated her, he was suspected of not actually being interested in her, as he was simultaneously in love with Sara. Sara Kessler Joining the school's swim team, Cameron trained with star athlete, Sara Kessler. Sara and Cameron slowly developed a friendship and bond where Cameron reveals in the Surviving High School ''novel that he used to share stories with her of girls that had turned him down despite his popularity with them and told her all of his secrets. Sara would give him a hard time every time Cameron would brag about his hookups during training but Cameron secretly had genuine, romantic feelings towards her. Afraid of unrequited feelings, Cameron never built up enough courage to tell her how he felt before Sara died in a car accident. He tells Emily in the novel that while Sara wasn't popular and guys never thought of her as hot, he always had and that whoever was her secret boyfriend was a lucky guy. Even after Sara's death, it seems that she is on his mind recurringly. Cameron is shocked by how much Emily and Sara resemble and discloses to Emily that her death devastated him. Since then, Cameron claims that her death made him go crazy and that he frequently has dreams of instead of telling Sara of all of his past relationships, he would ask her out. Furthermore, he spends a great amount of time, thinking about Sara, according to Dominique in the short story, "How to Get Back Up". It is arguably Sara's death that has impacted Cameron's character the most as he often shares his regrets about not sharing his feelings before it was too late. When one of Cameron's friends is almost killed by a runaway truck, he becomes increasingly shaken by this turn of events. Bringing back old feelings about Sara's death, Cameron decides to let his friend know his true feelings about her so that history does not repeat itself. Veronica Wadeye By the beginning of the new school year in Troublemakers, it is revealed that Cameron entered into a new relationship with a sophomore, Veronica. For a few weeks, he was unaware of her suspicion and dislike of Allison Applebee. In The Float, Cameron appears to see Allison. They talk about how Veronica scares her and that he hasn't seen her in a while. Then, Allison asks Cameron why he is with her because she thinks he is too mature for Veronica and that Veronica is childish and petty. He says the reason that he is with her is because he loves girls but they all seem so fake and zombie-like girls. Those are the only ones he knows but he hasn't seen a real independent girl. Then one day he stumbles across this beautiful, authentic girl. He uses a candle analogy for this and says at the end, "And it says to you, 'Why are you so into fake candles?." She says to him a candle talks. He says it's like the candle from a cartoon movie that they both like. The crows of people then shifts knocking into Cameron and he stumbles forward and Allison stops him from falling by putting her hand on his chest. After they talk a bit more, Veronica comes up and says that she caught Allison "hitting" on her guy and has a picture of Allison looking up at Cameron with her hands on his chest and she puts the photo on Faceplace. They get into a fight in which Cameron goes off and Veronica follows. That night Outside of Cameron's house, Veronica and Cameron are in disbelief of what happened. Although it was sad Veronica appreciated Cameron more. However Cameron sighs saying that he wants to break up with her. What happened made him realize that someone like Veronica had no problem using him for her schemes. When Veronica tells him he just went crazy, Cameron says he's been crazy ever since what happened to Sara. The fact that Sara died without him telling her what he really thinks and that he almost lost someone else tongiht. He never realized how much he cared. Veronica tells him that he just made a mistake, Allison is nothing, and she is the one who is going to be popular. Veronica tells him "We can't break up, you know that?! Because we were never actually together!" She then says "You'll regret this, Cameron! You'll'' regret this, and then you'll want to come back, but I won't let you!" Cameron shakes his head saying that he doesn't think he will. Veronica storms off. Allison Applebee Her first friend at Twin Branches, Cameron and Allison have a teasing, playful relationship. He has confided in her about embarrassing stories of his first day at school in order to make her feel better about her stressful first day. Cameron's flirting flusters and confuses Allison but he is oblivious to her feelings. His relationship with her infuriates Veronica as their feelings for each other are evident and she feels threatened. Cameron breaks up with Veronica with the influence of Allison, stating that she had woken him up and got him to realize that he deserved a girlfriend that treated him better than Veronica did. He admits to Allison that he has feelings for her in The Unusual Suspects and had to come to realize them after she nearly died in The Float. The two attend the Homecoming dance together in Homecoming Kiss and the two share their first kiss. Learning that it had been her first, Cameron breaks her heart when he ends his relationship with her because of their age difference. Rivalries Ben Kale Ben became suspicious after catching a few lingering looks from Cameron to Emily while the swim team packed up for their overnight team building trip and became anxious about the possibility of him having an interest in her as he had a reputation of getting lots of girls. Mention of Cameron seems to bother Ben, igniting a small amount of jealousy as seen in a bonus scene where he asked Emily to stop talking about him because it made him feel uncomfortable. On Halloween, Cameron asked to take a picture with Emily and Kimi, making Ben imply that he should go away. Although Ben and Emily have resolved the issue in their relationship and he's now okay with conversation about Cameron, it still makes him uncomfortable. Time must have eased any worries between them since Ben offers to go on a double date with him, Emily, Cameron, and Kimi in How To Be A Star. Spencer Cooper Spencer and Cameron mutually dislike each other. The two get in a fight in the locker room, because Cameron broke Allison's heart at Homecoming. Aside from this, Spencer was also jealous of Cameron, as Allison liked him, instead of Spencer. This, however, Cameron does not know. Other Relationships Emily Kessler A year after Sara Kessler's death, her sister entered her freshman year of school at Twin Branches and joined the school's swim team. Bearing uncanny resemblances to her deceased sister, Cameron developed a good friendship with Emily because of her relation to Sara. After getting lost on a swim team trip together, Emily began to worry about his possible romantic interest towards her as she already had a boyfriend and she did not feel the same way. After moments of miscommunication, Cameron admits that he liked her sister a lot and that the reason he would stare at her was because she looks so much like Sara. Cameron and Emily remained friends. Personality Cameron was introduced as being a flirt and a womanizer. He is popular amongst the girls at Twin Branches. He has came across as obnoxious multiple times, however does have a soft, and a more considerate side, shown by when he is with Sara or Emily Kessler. Family apparently is valued by Cameron. His loyalty and love for his family is shown through his acts of wearing mismatched socks to match his brothers, who is revealed to be mentally challenged. Cameron also takes trips out to visit his half-sister, Dominique, after she transfers out of Twin Branches. Appearance Cameron has blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wears a black collar shirt, with the collar popped upwards. Age In the novel, it said that Cameron was a junior and as this was one school year ago, Cameron is currently a Senior and is 17-18. Quotes Trivia *Cameron wears mismatched pairs of socks everyday because his mentally handicapped brother does. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Swim Team Category:Spartan Category:Popular Category:Single Characters Category:Jock Category:Supporting Characters